1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to glass etching and more specifically to thermal history based glass etching.
2. Description of the Related Art
Differential etching can be used to create glass cone arrays and glass funnel arrays, and micro-channel glass arrays. Differential etching works because different types of glass can have slightly different etch rates because of compositional differences. A need exists for a system and a method for differentially etching glasses having the same composition. In other words, a differential etching technique is needed that does not require the glasses being etched to have different compositions.